Something in the Air
by 0amy0
Summary: ONESHOT! When Brennan accidently inhales the method, both of them realise what they actually want.
1. Chapter 1

Something in the Air

The Episode where Brennan inhales Meth! I had the idea after watching the episode again. This is how I thought it should have happened.

----------------------------------------

Booth looked at his phone. "Bones" He said answering it with a smile.

"Booth, Booth." She said jumping up and down. "Get to the Club on 6th now… mummified body in the wall. Here, Fast." She hung up.

_That was strange. She was wired. _

He picked up his jacket and key and made his way to the club.

-----------------------------------------

As he arrived at the scene. Temperance bounded up to him like a dog. He stepped back and looked into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated. She was high. Angela walked up to him. " Meth." She paused and looked at his partner. This explained a lot.

The detective on site can up to him. "Agent Booth. Mummified body in the wall… covered in Meth. These two seemed to have inhaled some when she …" he paused and looked at his fidgety partner "kicked that man over there in to the wall. We are just going to move the body."

_Booth chuckled. That was Bones all over for you, came out with her best friend, got in a fight and returned with a mummified man. Oh how he loved her. _

_Wow. He stopped still. It's the Meth. He told himself. It has to be. The look of awe in his eyes as he watched his partner bound around told a different story._

Once everything was sorted, all the agent had left the scene and the only people that were left was Seeley, Temperance, and Angela. Angela cricked her neck to the side. Having not inhaled as much Meth as her best friend, the effects had now warn off.

"Bren … You want a lift home." She had only just finished when Booth cut in.

"No it's alright." He said, slightly to rushed and panicked than he liked. "I can take her it on my way home, anyway." He looked up. Angela smiled a secret smile as she walked away leaving them both stood there.

_I knew it. _

"Come on Bones, let's get you home." Booth said gentle placing his warm hand on the small of her back.

"Ok" She muttered, trying to register her feelings. His hand felt right on the small of her back. It fitted perfectly, like it belonged.

------------------------

They sat in the car in silence as Booth drove down the familiar road past the Jeffersonian and towards her apartment. He stopped outside her building, turned to her and then stopped. She could feel the head of his gaze on her head. It sent a warm shiver down her spine.

_Get a grip Temperance, Partner, Booth, Good Friend. Lover… No that isn't one of the things that he is. Oh good god. What the hell!!_

She turned so that she was looking straight at him. There eyes locked at each other.

"Do you want a drink?" She stuttered unable to get her words out.

She now didn't know what was happening. For the first time in her life she couldn't find the words to stay.

_I have many PhD's. I know many words that some people will never know. I can identify the Gender, Race and rough age of a skeleton by just looking at it. However with his eyes burning a whole in my face I cannot string together four words._

"Yeh! Ok!" He said getting out the car.

She sat there for a minute looking into space. Waiting for her heart rate, to slow down, right down. By this time Booth had made his way to the other side of the car. He also waited for his heart rate to begin decreasing.

He opened the door. She was so beautiful. She always looked beautiful to him, especially when she was contemplating as she was now.

"Thanks" She said slightly breathless. Wow slow down. She stepped out the car. As she stepped out the car the blood rushed to her head. She became dizzy and fell to the floor unable to regain her footing. Booth made an attempt to catch her, however he only managed to extend and arm, hereby falling with her. She hit the floor with a loud smack as her head hit the floor.

Following the thud Booth quickly repositioned his body. Leaning over her he cried "Bones, Bones are you ok!" He took her head in his hands, checking for blood. There was none.

She slowly opened her eyes readjusting to her surroundings. As she opened her eyes there in front her way Booth, holding her head and straddling her body. Looking at her with urgency in his eyes. His head was so close. She could smell him. She breathed in his smell before opening her eyes fully. As she did, he looked at her, a smile creeping across his face. She lifted her head and leant close to him. He breathed deeply as he saw her smile.

_"It's now " _They both thought…

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Let me know what you think… Reviews would be great. Thank. Hope you like it._


	2. Chapter 2 The End

A/N- I know in the summary I said that it was a ONESHOT, however I did leave it all hanging. So here is the end. Also it was pointed out that there was a few mistakes in the fist part. Sorry about that and thank you to those who let me know.

Jemb – _Thanks for pointing that out to me. I had two copies saves one with a more definitive ending_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

She slowly opened her eyes readjusting to her surroundings. As she opened her eyes, there in front her way Booth, holding her head and straddling her body. Looking at her with urgency in his eyes. His head was so close she could smell him. She breathed in his smell before opening her eyes fully. As she did, he looked at her, a smile creeping across his face. She lifted her head and leant close to him. He breathed deeply as he saw her smile.

"_It's now,_ " They both thought…

He leaned forward so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She took his lead and lent in herself, bridging the gap between them.

Her lips touched his lightly, waiting, hoping that he would reciprocate the kiss. Booth never a man wanting to disappoint, did so with more vigour that she had been expecting. She gasped as his lips hit hers once again. Both of their heads were spinning as they lay on the floor.

Booth used the hand, which was still positioned behind her head to pull her body closer to his. As the time when by neither of them wanted it to end.

Now there was really "Something in the Air."

-----------------------------------------------------------

_There we go! Well and truly finished! Thanks again! _


End file.
